


[podfic] Lemon, by GloriaMundi

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over coffee and cake, Eames imparts the secret of his success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lemon, by GloriaMundi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161553) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



Title: Lemon  
Author: GloriaMundi  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 6.34 MB  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 6:56 min (875)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?5ik3d17h3ksmadm)

 

Notes: For my "prostitution/sex work" square for Kink Bingo 2011.


End file.
